Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An optical system which has a wide angle of view, and which forms a curved image has been disclosed in International Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016/072336, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-025202, International Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012/090729, and US Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0376113.
In International Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-072336, an optical system which includes four lens components has been disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-025202, International Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012/090729, and US Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0376113, an optical system which includes a first lens component having a negative refractive power, a second lens component having a positive refractive power, and a third lens component having a refractive power has been disclosed.